When Angels Get Mad
by Ai-Suzaku
Summary: An angry angel and the consequences the others suffer. My first attempt at a one-shot.


Title: When Angels Get Mad

Author: The Phoenix

Rating:

Pairings: 1x4x5, 2x3

Warnings: Some light violence, strong language.

Disclaimer: Sadness, I don't own the G-boys... So yea... Don't sue me. ^_^

Summary/Notes: An angry angel and the consequences the others suffer. My first attempt at a one-shot.

* * *

"Heero! Help! Wu Fei is trying to kill me again!" Duo's voice flooded the house as well as his laughter and the sounds of him running wildly.

"You can't run forever, Maxwell!" Wu Fei was giving chase, but his footfalls were less noisy.

A groan escaped the blond, who was still curled up in bed. He rolled onto his stomach, trying to bury his face in the pillow, willing those downstairs to keep quiet. No such luck it seemed. There was the slam of a door opening and hitting the wall.

"AAHH!" Splash! Duo fell into the deep end of the large pool. No second splash followed, but laughter did.

Quatre growled and sat up on his knees, the blanket falling off of him. Getting out of bed, he decided he would make them pay for waking him up so early. He cast a glance at the clock just to be sure it was early. 7:30am, yup early. He would get them for this. He stomped his way downstairs.

/

Heero was standing in the hall, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. He was looking through the open door to the pool, smirking at the two out there. He heard the stomps on the stairs and turned to look up at Quatre as he came down. He winced and looked towards the living room and then the two boys outside, then back to the living room. Escaping to the living room, he only received an icy glare, but was, at least, out of the way.

Quatre huffed, going into the kitchen, a little irked at Heero for having not done anything about the two loudmouths. He wanted to take out some of his anger on the Japanese boy, but right now, the laughter from outside was bugging the hell out of him. He stormed through the kitchen and out the open door to the pool deck.

Duo was the first of the two to see Quatre. His eyes went wide and he swam to the center of the pool, hoping that was a good enough deterrent for the blond. He smirked when Wu Fei gave him a confused look, then turned around and gave a noise of fear. When Quatre was up this early, he was usually mad. Especially if he was downstairs in just his pajama pants and his hair a complete mess.

"Uh... Hi, Angel... You're up early..." Wu Fei nervously backed up, only stopping when his balance was compromised by the edge of the pool. He winced when the blond nearly growled at him. A nervous smile and a look around for an escape was all Wu Fei could do, seeing as he was stuck between the angel and the pool.

"You woke me up... both of you." Quatre snapped when Duo started to chuckle quietly. He smirked when they both shut up. Raking a hand through his hair, he suppressed a yawn. A brow quirked up as he saw Wu Fei trying to think of an escape. Shaking his head in amusement, he reached out, touching a hand to the Chinese boy's chest.

"Quatre.. I am sorry.. Duo started it..." Wu Fei tried to continue apologizing, but let out a noise of surprise instead. He didn't realize Quatre had pushed him til he had hit the water. Coming up, he coughed and stared up at the normally calm boy, ignoring Duo's laughter.

"Hehe, Wu.. That is why you shouldn't chase me... You woke up Quatre." He snickered, not noticing the look that the blond sent him. He swam over to Wu Fei, intent on tackling him in the water.

"Duo... If you would lay off with the pranks in the morning, Wu Fei would not have to chase you." Quatre growled out and turned to storm back in the house. He left them wondering what he'd do as revenge, since pushing Wu Fei into the pool was just the start.

/

Heero came out after a short moment, when he wouldn't have to pass Quatre's path. Moving to meet them at the shallow end as they climbed out, he shook his head some. He chuckled as he moved to Wu Fei, who Duo just tossed a towel from the towel closet. Wrapping his arms around the shorter boy, he rubbed his hands up and down Wu Fei's back a little. "Ryu... I think we should go wear Tenshi out, before he can work on his revenge..."

"Well, while you two do that... I think I'm gonna grab Trowa and go out... Probably spend the whole day out, because last time Quat was mad, he almost cut my braid off, and I swear he enjoyed snapping at us all day.." Duo muttered and went inside. Sneaking around to avoid being caught by Quatre as he went up to his and Trowa's room.

Heero led Wu Fei inside and upstairs. He paused to push Wu Fei into the bathroom with the simple command to shower. He then moved into the room that the three of them shared, seeing Quatre sitting on the window seat. "Tenshi.. I am sorry I did not stop them... Let me make it up to you."

Quatre looked up to Heero and sighed. He couldn't really be mad at Heero, at least, not as much as he was at Duo and Wu Fei. He nodded and stood, moving to Heero and wrapping his arms around the Japanese boy's neck, cuddling into him. He nearly purred when Heero hugged back and rubbed his back lightly.

/

When Wu Fei made it back to the room, he blinked. Heero was sitting on the edge of the bed, but Quatre wasn't in the room. He kept his hand on the towel around his waist, since he hadn't had any clothes to put on after the shower. Smiling at Heero, he moved over to him for a kiss. He didn't expect the other to grab him and throw him on the bed.

Heero smirked, then stood and pulled the towel from Wu Fei. He looked over the caramel skinned body in front of him and licked his lips. Moving to kneel on the bed, straddling the Chinese boy, he leaned in for a kiss, one hand reaching under the pillows. He smirked when Wu Fei gasped. Heero then traced his fingers over the line where the metal of the handcuff met Wu Fei's skin.

Wu Fei struggled as one of his hands was cuffed to the headboard, using his other to try and pry at it. He didn't know what Heero was getting at, but he didn't want to be trapped if Quatre decided to show up and take revenge. He gasped when Heero's hands slid down his bare chest and as the Japanese boy got up off the bed. Staring up at him, he squirmed a bit, a bit upset that this was actually starting to turn him on. "Heero.."

"This is my way of making it up to Quatre... Sure he tops you, but you're always in control.. This time he gets to be in control." Heero smirked, leaning down for another quick kiss. When he pulled away, he smirked and turned to walk out of the room. Leaving the door open, he met Quatre in the hallway and pause long enough for a deep kiss, then left the two. He decided he could go into town to do some useful shopping, since he knew that Duo and Trowa wouldn't.

Quatre made his way into the room and glared at Wu Fei. Moving over to the bed, he looked down at the naked body laying there for him to do with as he pleased. A grin took over his lips as he reached down to touch Wu Fei's chest. Stripping off his pajama pants, he slid onto the bed, moving to kneel between Wu Fei's legs, which lightly squeezed him instinctively. Caramel skin touching pale white skin was a nice contrast for Heero's two smaller lovers.

Heero smirked as he walked out of the house, hearing gasps and whimpers flooding the house before he even closed the door. He laughed quietly, knowing that Quatre would repay him for the alone time, and revenge. He blinked as he heard Wu Fei call out in pleasure. Losing control, he laughed out loud as he got on his virago and sped off to the store.

* * *

So... I hope that was good.. I'm not used to doing one-shots... I usually do longer stuff... Please Comment.. Feedback is always welcome... Oh yea... I am looking for a beta reader, as I am already working on my next story.


End file.
